Te amaré hasta el final
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Bella encuentra una grabación dentro de una caja en el ático. Una linda despedida, para una hermosa historia de amor. Aprendiendo que el verdadero amor nunca nos deja.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

***TE AMARÉ HASTA EL FINAL***

"Muy bien", me dije a mi misma; "tu puedes hacerlo" "vamos Bella; ya han pasado casi 2 meses" "debes de hacerlo".

Me quede con el pie en el primer escalón rumbo al ático; estática, pensando en las palabras que yo misma me había dicho.

- ¿Debes? – me pregunte ahora en voz alta - ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo, si no quiero?, sus cosas son mías yo soy la que debe de decidir cuándo deshacerse de ellas, no mi familia; ni ninguna otra persona. Solo yo.

Cuando baje el escalón que apenas llevaba subiendo, dispuesta a alejarme lo más posible de ahí; me invadió una sensación de ansiedad, era una sensación sumamente conocida. La misma que sentía cuando lo extrañaba mucho mas de la cuenta, cosa que pasaba muy seguido; subí con prisa los escalones hacia el ático, necesitaba urgentemente algo que me ayudara a recordarlo, algo que me dijera que el aun estaba conmigo; algo en lo que pudiera llorar sin preocuparme de nada más que del dolor que sentía desde su partida.

Cuando acabe de subir prendí la luz, y aun sin que mis ojos se acostumbraran a ella y sintiendo como se empezaban a llenar inmediatamente de lagrimas, corrí al otro extremo del cuarto; había una serie de varias cajas apiladas por aquí y por allá; aun recordaba como habíamos discutido cuando estaba dispuesta a tirar o donar todas estas cosas. Basura le había llamado en ese momento.

_- ¡Edward!, no utilizas estas cosas desde que estabas en la universidad – le había dicho cuando me había descubierto con la caja en brazos rumbo a la venta de garaje_

_- Claro que si – me dijo y me quito la caja de las manos para llevarla otra vez al ático_

_- Sabes que no es cierto – corrí hacia él y le arrebate la caja de sus manos_

_- ¡Bella! – me decía mientras hacia un puchero – son mis recuerdos_

_- ¿recuerdos? – le dije mientras le levantaba una ceja, y metía la mano dentro de la caja buscando – dime, para que ¿quieres una gorra para beber cerveza?_

_- ¡oye! –dijo emocionado al ver su gorra, que tenía un soporte para poner una cerveza a cada lado de la cabeza, mientras que un popote las comunicaba entre si, para después hacer un recorrido hasta el ángulo de la boca – hace tanto que no lo veía _

_- ¡Edward! – le decía tratando de aguantarme la risa, la verdad es que me resultaba gracioso la manera en que defendía sus cosas a capa y espada – ¿no te vas a poner a utilizarlo en este momento verdad?_

_- Claro que si, para que veas que ocupo mis cosas – me dijo mientras acomodaba la gorra en su cabeza, se veía tan ridículo – ya ves; ahora por favor lleva todas las cosas de vuelta arriba_

_- Solo acumulamos basura en esta casa – me fui diciendo por lo bajo escaleras arriba, con la caja en manos_

_- ¡te escuche Isabella Swan! – me grito Edward desde la cocina, supongo que yendo a buscar cerveza para ponerle a su gorra_

_- Pues para eso lo dije – le conteste en un grito también_

Ahora sostenía la gorra entre mis manos, recordaba que en un momento de descuido de Edward la lleve de vuelta al ático; la verdad es que estuvo como una semana con esa gorra en su cabeza apenas quitándosela para trabajar y a tanto para dormir, y solo porque le había dicho que a mi cama no se subiría con esa cosa en la cabeza; y ya me había hartado además que Rosalie se había molestado conmigo porque Emmett le había reclamado por tirar la suya que hacia juego con la de Edward y le había obligado a comprar otra nueva.

Sonreí mientras que de mis ojos caían lagrimas; recordando muchas de las locuras de mi esposo y muchas veces en compañía de Emmett y Jasper. Recordaba como habíamos tenido la suerte de que Alice, Rose y yo; las tres mejores amigas se casaran con los mejores tres amigos. Parecía que desde un principio hubiéramos estado destinados a conocernos, que cada uno de nosotros fuera hecho para el otro.

Nuestros amigos me estaban tratando de ayudar en todo lo que se les hacía posible, y yo se los agradecía enormemente pero el dolor que sentía desde su partida difícilmente podría ser reparado.

Deje la gorra dentro de la caja, y mientras la revisaba me tope con otra cosa que lleno mis ojos en lagrimas; era el libro de "el amor en los tiempos del cólera" no tenía la menor idea de cómo había ido a parar ahí, este era uno de los primeros regalos que me había dado Edward cuando recién comenzamos a salir.

_- Sé que adoras como escribe Gabriel García Márquez y que "el amor en los tiempos del cólera" es tu libro favorito de el – me había dicho en esa ocasión mientras me extendía su regalo sin envolver el 14 de Febrero de 1996 – es por eso que te conseguí la primera edición_

_- ¿la primera? – reí entusiasta y feliz – gracias Edward, muchas gracias_

_- Ya sabes, todo sea por la chica que me roba el sueño – me decía mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa torcida que me gustaba tanto._

_Yo solo reí y me sonroje, pero me lance hacia sus brazos y le di por vez primera un beso cargado de pasión, en ese momento me di cuenta de que amaba a ese hombre y que estaba segura que pasaría cada día de mi vida amándolo._

Y en verdad lo haría, en verdad lo amaría durante toda mi vida; porque estaba segura que el me amo durante toda la suya.

Me sentía casi convulsionando por el dolor mientras lloraba; todos estos últimos meses habían sido así, evocar su recuerdo y sus palabras me provocaban solo ganas de llorar, cualquiera diría que estaba loca por recordar al propósito y yo misma provocarme este sufrimiento, pero no me importaba, recordar su voz aterciopelada, su rostro hermoso, su cabello alborotado y sus ojos esmeralda son los que todavía lograban que yo me levantara de la cama. Por un momento mis recuerdos me trasladaban hasta el instante en que el aun estaba conmigo, sonriéndome y abrazándome, sintiéndome protegida y feliz a su lado. Nunca dejaría de recordar nada de él.

- ¡Edward, te extraño amor! – susurre al aire, esperando tal vez por alguna respuesta. Pero sabiendo que nadie iba a responderme.

- "_te extraño tanto amor" – mi voz estaba triste, pero no había comparación como estaba en este momento._

_- Yo también te extraño tanto cariño – la voz de Edward se escuchaba un poco desesperada al otro lado del teléfono – creo que nunca más volveré alejarme de ti, no me gusta esta sensación que tengo de vacio sin ti._

_- Era lo mejor Edward, tu compañía confía en ti, es por eso que te decidieron enviar a ti._

_- Sí, pero ¿sabes? creo que no vale la pena tanto esfuerzo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que estarás haciendo sin mí; apenas y puedo concentrarme en lo que ando haciendo aquí. Casi ni he salido del hotel, solo cuando voy a las oficinas; no le veo porque dicen que Paris es la ciudad de la belleza, yo no la encuentro si no te tengo aquí. _

_- Eres un mentiroso Cullen – le sonreía al teléfono – no puedo creer que me haya topado con el marido mas halagador que pude encontrar_

_- Solo digo la verdad Bella… ni todas las mujeres que se me echan encima se comparan con la que deje en casa_

_- No abuses Edward – le dije seria – que si no, ya no te voy a dar permiso de ir._

_- Ya no creo aceptar de todas maneras, una semana que estoy lejos y ya se siente como si fuera un año_

_- Creo que para la próxima vez te acompañare, para que no te sientas solo – le dije con coquetería_

_- No sería mala idea, la cama está realmente fría sin ti – dio un suspiro largo por el teléfono – arrgg… ¡Bella, te extraño tanto!; cuando te vea no te dejare salir de la habitación durante una semana entera._

_- ¿es esa una amenaza? – le dije riendo_

_- Claro que si – me contesto el también riendo – Bella ¿Cuánto me extrañas?_

_- Demasiado amor, lo sabes – le conteste rápidamente_

_- Tanto como para decirme que ropa llevas puesta… - me dijo con coquetería_

_- Eres un tonto Cullen - le dije riendo fuertemente – anda vete a dormir_

_- ¡vamos Bella, consiénteme!, no será para nada lo mismo pero algo es algo – pude imaginarme como hacia un puchero_

_- ¡Edward Cullen eres un pervertido!_

_- Y con letras mayúsculas – me dijo mientras también reía - ¿entonces?_

_- ¡no! – le dije riendo, me quede callada pensando – pero te prometo que el domingo que regreses, pediré dos días libres en la oficina, para que puedas secuestrarme_

_- ¿en serio? – me dijo entusiasta – ¿con todo lo que yo quiera?_

_- Con absolutamente todo lo que usted ordene señor – le conteste tratando de que mi voz sonara sensual_

_- Es un trato Isabella…_

Cuando regreso cobro con cruces su trato; y jamás se volvió alejar tanto tiempo al menos no sin mí, bueno hasta ahora. Solo que esta vez yo no tenía ningún número al cual comunicarme para tratar de buscarlo.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta cuanto extrañaría sus besos, sus caricias; la forma en que con un toque de su cuerpo parecía derretirme al instante. Solo el me conocía tan bien, como para saber que si pasaba los dedos por mi espalda lentamente yo suspiraba de placer; que mis piernas eran el único lugar del cuerpo donde tenía cosquillas, que cada vez que me besaba detrás de las orejas yo le dejaría hacer cualquier cosa, porque en ese momento mi cerebro se desconectaba y solo mi cuerpo era el que estaba consciente de lo que quería hacer.

Todas las noches de pasión que pasamos, todas en donde el único lugar en el mundo era donde él y yo estábamos en ese preciso momento; no existía absolutamente nadie más en la faz de la tierra que nosotros dos. Amándonos de todas las formas posibles.

Seguí revisando dentro de las cosas que había dentro de la caja; mis manos se toparon con un sobre que abrí tratando de recordar que era lo que contenía, tenía unos globos de colores en el envuelto; cuando lo abrí, no sabía si reír o llorar. Era una felicitación por la llegada de nuestro bebe.

_- Bella ¿sabes qué es esto? – me dijo Edward mientras sostenía un sobre dentro de sus dedos_

_- ¿Quién la manda? – le dije_

_- Tu tía Emily – me dijo mientras me lo mostraba para verlo, comenzó abrirlo – dice ¡felicidades! _

_- ¿mi tía? – casi nunca me comunicaba con ella – y ¿felicidades, por qué?_

_- Tal vez por nuestra boda – le levante una ceja_

_- Edward nos casamos hace dos años, creo que ya es algo tarde para la felicitación – comenzó a leer la hoja que llevaba dentro – bueno, más vale tarde que nunca_

_- Be… Bella – mire a Edward y este estaba totalmente pálido que me asusto _

_- ¿Edward?, ¿estás bien? – me acerque con rapidez a él - ¿Qué dice?, a ver dámelo_

_- Me lo extendió aun sin decirme ni una palabra, comencé a leerlo y mi expresión se volvió la misma que la de él._

"_¡Felicidades sobrina!; me alegro mucho que estés embarazada, no pude evitar ver tu pancita en la más reciente foto que me enviaste en la pasada navidad. Y debo decirte que estoy molesta contigo; mi´ja estas cosas se platican, está bien que no haya podido ir a tu boda, pero dime, ¿Qué nunca me iba a enterar de mi sobrino? Me alegro mucho por ti, por que como te dije en la pasada carta, no puedes esperar hasta que se te vaya el tren."_

_Bueno en fin, felicítame también a Edward de mi parte; espero que cuando el niño nazca se den el tiempo de venir a visitarme._

_Un Beso. Emily._

_Sentía que mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y así se iban a quedar. De pronto un sentimiento de furia empezó a brotar desde mi interior. ¡Me caía tan mal!, ¡siempre criticándome!. Era obvio que eso del embarazo no existía; en la foto de la navidad pasada yo había aumentado un par de kilos y la blusa que llevaba en tal foto no me favorecía en gran medida. _

_- ¿Bella? – Edward me miraba mi abdomen sorprendido - ¿estas…? ¿no me lo dijiste?_

_- ¡Edward! – le dije enojada – claro que no estoy embarazada, ¿cómo lo puedes creer?; es obvio que mi tía también noto los kilos que aumente el año pasado. _

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! – grite molesta – no se toma ni siquiera el tiempo para felicitarme por la boda, ah no, pero si me reclama que no le dije de un embarazo que ni siquiera existe!... ¡vieja bruja! _

_Cuando mi enojo se desvaneció un poco, levante mi mirada hacia Edward que me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- ¿De qué te ríes Cullen? – le dije entrecerrando los ojos_

_- Yo te dije que esa blusa no te favorecía – me dijo sonriendo – mi madre también pensó lo mismo cuando te vio, solo que ella me pregunto a mí en esa ocasión_

_- Está bien – le dije mientras levantaba los brazos – lo entendí ok, solo que pague muy caro por esa blusa y la iba a usar por que la iba a usar!_

_- Ah amor – Edward se acerco a mí y me sostuvo entre sus brazos – eres tan cabezota _

_- Edward – le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro pero correspondí a su abrazo – ya baje de peso de todas maneras_

_- Para mi estas perfecta así o como te ves en la foto – me beso – debo de admitir que como estabas en la foto tenia mas de donde agarrar jajajaja_

_- Eres insoportable – le conteste mientras lo besaba_

_- ¿No estás embarazada entonces? – me dijo y yo abrí mis ojos a verlo – ya me había ilusionado _

_- ¿quieres un bebe? – le pregunte_

_- Pues no precisamente en este momento, pero tal vez en unos años_

_- Pues en unos años te lo daré mi amor – le dije antes de besarlo_

_- Yo creo que será mejor que empecemos a practicar desde este instante – me guiño un ojo y me levanto en vilo para llevarme en brazos mientras yo reía, rumbo a la habitación. _

Mi corazón sufrió una sacudida, ambos queríamos un bebe; pero nunca llego el momento en que habláramos enserio del asunto. El quería esperar hasta que estuviera bien establecido en la empresa con unos ahorros seguros para poder darle a nuestro bebe todo lo que necesitaría. ¡Qué tontos fuimos!, me grite a mi misma; queriendo esperar, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde; ahora no importaba cuánto dinero tuviéramos dentro del banco, yo no quería un bebe si su padre no podía ser Edward.

De pronto a mi mente vino una imagen de una pequeña carita sonriente, donde podía ver plasmados los ojos de Edward, con una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de él; y con ese cabello broncíneo y alborotado que tanto amaba.

Me puse a llorar incontroladamente; no sé cuánto tiempo pase en la posición que había adquirido, tan solo imaginando a un bebe que nunca llegaría.

Cuando me controle un poco, levante la vista hacia la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la otra pared, ya estaba atardeciendo. Y ahí iba otro día mas que pasaba sola, sin él a mi lado. Por mi cabeza pasaban una serie de imágenes de él y yo juntos desde que jugábamos desde pequeños en la calle enfrente de cada una de nuestras casas, de nuestro primer beso, de la vez que me pidió que fuera su novia, de nuestro baile de graduación, de la primera vez que hicimos el amor, de la vez en que pidió mi mano en matrimonio, de nuestra boda, de nuestra luna de miel, de la vez en que compramos esta casa al segundo de verla, de los viernes de amigos que organizábamos con los chicos, de las veces que salíamos, de la sensación que me provocaba cuando me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos, de sus gruñidos cuando un chico me veía más de la cuenta, de la única vez que lo mande a dormir al sillón porque se había burlado de mi cuando vimos Titanic en televisión; no pude dormir sin él así que acabe yendo a dormirme a su lado, juntos y abrazados en el sillón de la sala.

¿Cómo seguiría adelante sin él?, no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta. Sé que debía de saber que no solo a mi me había pasado esto, había muchas otras personas en el mundo que habían perdido a un ser amado. Como me lo dijo Alice "yo no era la única viuda de la ciudad"; lo sabía, pero como enfrentarme a la ausencia del ser que he amado desde que tengo memoria.

Sorbí mi nariz y trate de controlarme; después de un minuto comencé nuevamente a revisar sus pertenencias. Todo lo que le había pertenecido, permanecía aun dentro de esa casa, incluida yo; el cuarto seguía tal cual lo había dejado desde la última vez que durmió ahí, no había movido sus cosas ni un centímetro, sus pantuflas seguían al pie de la cama, y el despertador siempre sonaba a la hora que él la había programado el último día que fue al trabajo; su piano aun tenía puestas sobre su cubierta las últimas notas que él había tocado y su guitarra aun estaba alado de la cama, justo donde él la había dejado.

Mis manos se toparon con un sobre grande, con la inscripción "Centro Neurológico de Seattle" Y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente sin control, recordando el día del final de nuestras vidas.

_- Bueno Edward – entro diciendo a su consultorio el neurólogo, mientras nos veía – Hemos revisado los análisis de laboratorio y las tomografías que le sacamos a tu cabeza…_

_- ¿Cómo salió doctor? – dije antes de que el acabara de decirnos cualquier cosa, Edward apretó mi mano en una señal de que debía de controlar mis nervios. ¡al cuerno que!, había estado preocupada todos esos días desde que el doctor dijo que debía hacerse estudios para saber la razón de la migraña_

_- A eso voy Bella – me sonrío el doctor, y una parte de mi suspiro aliviada ante esa sonrisa; ¿eso significaba que todo estaba bien no?, digo no sonreiría si fuera otra cosa_

_- Disculpe doctor – le dijo Edward mientras me veía – nos callaremos_

_- Muy bien, pues como te dije hemos revisado los estudios, y parece que tienes un pequeño tumor en tu lóbulo derecho_

_- ¡¿Qué? – exclame casi gritando, y yo creída que por su sonrisa estaba todo bien, este doctor estaba loco, disfrutaba con el sufrimiento - ¿entonces por qué carajo sonríe? – le exclame sin controlarme_

_- ¡Bella! – me susurro Edward, sorprendido de lo que dije – siéntate._

_- Lo siento Bella – empezó a decir el doctor, mientras yo me sentaba contra mi voluntad – pero es que el tumor es relativamente pequeño, afortunadamente fue descubierto muy pronto y el lugar en donde esta no representa gran problema para optar por la cirugía _

_- ¿cirugía? – pregunto Edward – están seguros que no es peligroso, digo eso es cáncer ¿no? _

_- No, de hecho no Edward; no podemos decir cáncer hasta confírmalo con una biopsia, pero como te dije, el tumor es tan pequeño que simplemente al momento de hacer la biopsia podemos extraerlo. Ya después le haremos los estudios pertinentes para saber si es maligno o cualquier cosa, y así optar por el mejor tratamiento._

_- ¿pero aun no están seguros? – pregunte un poco más calmada_

_- No, pero como les dije Edward es muy afortunado, porque este tumor fue descubierto muy temprano, y por el lugar donde se localiza es altamente probable de que sea benigno_

_- ¿Qué tan altamente? – pregunto Edward_

_- Un 85-95% de probabilidad – dijo el doctor calmado_

_- ¿Cuándo tengo que someterme a la cirugía? – pregunto Edward _

_- El día que quieras de esta semana estará bien – nos miro – pero no más allá, fuimos afortunados al descubrirlo, no debemos dejar que se nos escape_

_- ¿Pero la cirugía es segura? – le pregunte ansiosa al doctor _

_- Es una cirugía relativamente corta, no creo que haya mucho problema en entrar y salir lo más rápido y seguro que podamos… ahora, deben de decirme el día que quieren la cirugía para que empiece hacer los trámites pertinentes – el doctor se levanto – los dejare solo un momento en lo que lo deciden_

_- No llores mi amor – me abrazo Edward – oíste al doctor; fue descubierto a tiempo_

_- Si… si… - le dije mientras asentía frenéticamente, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar – ahh… estaba tan asustada Edward._

_- Lo sé mi amor, lo sé – Edward me beso impacientemente, cuando me dejo de besar, sonrío y me bromeo – lo siento, pero si te querías quedar con mi herencia tendrás que aguantarme otros años más._

_- Tonto – le dije, pero me reí – te aguantare para siempre. _

_- Te amo amor mío – junto nuestras frentes – ahora, decidamos que día será la cirugía _

_- Decide tu, yo ni siquiera tengo cabeza para decir que día es hoy – le dije mientras me recargaba en su pecho._

_- Creo que lo mejor sería hacerlo el domingo – me dijo y yo lo mire interrogante – ya sabes, el sábado pasa el partido de futbol, y por cualquier cosa que pase…_

_- ¡Edward! – le dije, no sabía si reír o enojarme por su intento de broma – pero está bien. _

_- ¿ya lo decidieron? – nos pregunto el doctor mientras iba entrando _

_- Sí – dijo Edward – será el domingo. _

Me tape la boca con las manos en un intento de callar los gritos que querían salir de mi pecho. De pensar lo que pasaría, no lo hubiera dejado entrar nunca a esa sala de operaciones; o hubiéramos dedicado esa última semana a hacer todo lo que siempre quisimos hacer, viajar, escalar montañas, hacer esquí en hielo y agua, tirarnos de la torre Eiffel en bungee, casarnos nuevamente pero ahora en el aire tirándonos de un avión en paracaídas.

Esa última semana a penas y nos separamos por ratos; el viernes salimos con nuestros amigos y el sábado el y yo fuimos a dar un paseo nocturno por el muelle.

Su cirugía sería el domingo en la tarde; y los doctores contaban con salir de ahí, antes de la cena. Eso nunca pasaría.

Aun recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo mientras lo llevaban a la sala de operaciones; _"regresare tan pronto, que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme. Te amo cariño". _Yo le había contestado_ "no tanto como yo a ti"_ antes de darle nuestro último beso.

Llore más fuerte, _sus últimas palabras hacia mí_. Hubo una complicación en la sala de cirugía al parecer, el tumor se estaba se estaba alimentando de una artería grande que pasaba por ahí, los doctores se habían sorprendido; pues esa no era su localización normal, era una alteración genética que no tenia gran importancia excepto en ese momento. Extirparon casi todo el tumor con éxito, pero al momento de extraer el último pedazo provoco que se rompiera la artería llevándolo a un sangrado casi instantáneamente.

Recordé el dolor que sentí en el momento en que me dijeron "lo siento señora Cullen", me había sentido caer en un gran hoy negro, muriéndome lentamente como el amor de mi vida acababa de hacerlo.

No lo soporte, recordar esto provocaba más dolor que cualquier otro recuerdo; me levante inmediatamente del suelo. Dispuesta a irme de ahí, dispuesta a irme a llorar a otro lado de la casa; al momento en que arroje al piso el sobre cerrado que aun tenía en mis manos, se oyó un sonido fuerte, metálico; me extraño tanto el sonido que levante el sobre del suelo, lo abrí lentamente para revisarlo; encontré varias hojas en blanco y en medio de todas ellas una pequeña grabadora que había ocasionado el ruido. La grabadora era más pequeña aun que mi mano, estaba envuelta en un pequeño listón azul y colgaba una pequeña tarjetita donde se leía: "Para: Bella. Reprodúceme".

Nunca había visto esto en mi vida, y no le encontraba sentido a que se encontrara dentro de este sobre de hospital y mucho menos aquí arriba en el ático.

Baje lentamente las escaleras para dirigirme a nuestra habitación mientras miraba aun con desconfianza esa grabadora, cerré la puerta y me senté en nuestra cama; la letra era de Edward estaba segura de esto, pero no recordaba el que el alguna vez me hubiera dado esto. Cuando le puse "play"; mi corazón dio un salto y me olvide de todo lo demás. Era la voz de Edward.

"_Quiero dedicar esto para el amor de mi alma: mi hermosa esposa Bella" – _de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas y mas lagrimas aun cuando empecé a escuchar la canción.

_I just want to see you (Solo quiero verte)  
when you're all alone (cuando estés sola)  
I just want to catch you if I can (Solo quiero atraparte si es que puedo)  
I just want to be there (Solo quiero estar ahí)  
When the morning light explodes (cuando la luz de la mañana explote)  
On your face it radiates (e ilumine tu rostro)  
I can't escape (No puedo escapar)  
I love you 'til the end (Te amaré hasta el final)._

_I just want to tell you nothing (No quiero decirte nada)  
You don't want to hear (que no quieras oír)  
All I want is for you to say (Solo quiero que me digas:)  
Why don't you just take me ("Tan solo llévame  
Where I've never been before (a donde no he ido jamás")  
I know you want to hear me (Se que quieres oírme)  
Catch my breath (seguir respirando)  
I love you 'til the end (Te amaré hasta el final)  
I love you 'til the end (Te amaré hasta el final)._

_I love you 'til the end (Te amaré hasta el final)  
I love you 'til the end (Te amaré hasta el final)_

_I just want to be there (Solo quiero estar ahí)  
When we're caught in the rain (atrapados en la lluvia)  
I just want to see you laugh not cry (Solo quiero verte reír, no llorar)  
I just want to feel you (Solo quiero sentirte)  
When the night puts on it's cloak (cuando la noche se ponga su capa)  
I'm lost for words don't tell me (Me siento perdido entre tantas palabras)  
Cause all I can say (Solo puedo decir:)  
I love you 'til the end (Te amaré hasta el final)_

_I love you 'til the end (Te amaré hasta el final)  
I love you 'til the end (Te amaré hasta el final)  
I love you 'til the end (Te amaré hasta el final)_

Cuando la canción llego a su final, me sentí desfallecer. Era la voz de mi Edward cantándome esa canción a guitarra; había comenzado a llorar fuertemente otra vez hasta que escuche nuevamente la voz de mi esposo, así que me obligue a callar.

"_Espero y te haya gustado cariño, aun recuerdo como me reclamaste que no te la dedicara a ti; cuando la cante en ese bar en mi adolescencia. Pero debes de saber que esta canción la hice para ti, y solo pensando en ti; tu mueves mi mundo Bella, lo mueves de pies a cabeza; estoy completamente enamorado de ti. _

_Bueno, pasando a la cuestión del asunto; hago esto antes de que regreses del supermercado, ¡hoy cocinaras pasta! Mmm ¡yomi yomi!. Esta semana te estás dedicando a consentirme. Bueno ok me concentrare._

_Bella quiero hacer esto por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar el domingo, me encantaría poder ver el futuro y saber si lo debo hacer o no; pero bueno en caso de que todo sea un éxito, correré hacia el ático cuando hayamos regresado y quemare la cinta antes de que puedas burlarte de mí. Y yo mismo te cantare esta canción, pero en caso que no…_

_Bella, debo decirte que como te lo dije "tú eres el amor de mi alma"; te estoy infinitamente agradecido por que seas mía, de que seas mi esposa; de despertar cada mañana a tu lado, de que al mirarte vea todo mi amor reflejado en ti. Tú eres mi vida Isabella Swan. No cambiaria ningún momento de los que pasamos juntos por nada, ni siquiera por saber lo que pasara este domingo._

_No me gusta hablar así, pero… en caso que no salga como lo planeamos y que te tenga que dejar sola muy contra mi fuerza de voluntad; quiero pedirte un gigantesco favor… por favor Bella has de prometerme que seguirás con tu vida. Por favor amor, no te estanques por mí, no abandones tu vida por mí; se que en caso de que no regrese el domingo contigo a casa, te aislaras y te enojaras con todo el mundo, ¿Qué como lo sé?; porque sé que yo actuaria igual si fuera en caso contrario, y también estaría mal de mi parte hacerlo._

_Tú has sido lo más bello de mi vida desde que nos conocimos, pero yo solo soy un capítulo de tu vida. Eres tan especial, que todo el mundo debe saberlo. No te cierres a los demás, y si cualquier cosa pasa quiero que tampoco te vayas a cerrar al amor – en caso contrario, mas te vale que ni siquiera lo pienses eh – jaja, disculpa mi vida, es solo que esta es la primera vez que hago esto y creo que aun no encuentro muy bien la forma de hacerlo._

_Muy bien, me desvíe del tema; no tengas miedo a enamorarte cariño, yo te amare por siempre en donde sea que este, y sé que tu también me amaras; pero quiero decirte que no tengas miedo de ser feliz. Yo soy feliz mientras tú lo seas. Y si después tienes hijos, ámalos, ámalos como si fueran míos también porque yo los amare como te amo a ti; recuerda que nunca me separare de ti…_

_Espero que encuentres este mensaje pronto, y no cuando tengas 80 años y apenas y puedas escucharlo; es por eso que lo voy a poner en el sobre del hospital, así sabrás que se relaciona conmigo. Que más digo… que mas digo... uhmm._

_¡Ay Bella!, no quiero ponerle "stop" a la grabación, no quiero que estas puedan ser las últimas palabras que escuches de mi. Tengo miedo amor, pero no de la cirugía si no de que te pueda llegar a dejar; dios sabe que es lo último que yo deseo. Nunca te abandonaría ¿lo sabes verdad?, nunca dejare de cuidarte mi vida entera. Siempre estaré a tu lado, esperando a que nos volvamos a encontrar. Te amo._

_Oh no, acabo de escuchar que ya abriste la puerta; será mejor que me apure a guardar esto. Te amo mi amor, no lo olvides. _

_Pero quiero que sepas que por cualquier cosa que pase, estoy feliz y tranquilo porque tú estuviste presente en mi vida. "Edward, ya regresé"- _escuche mi voz en la grabación_ -. _

_Gracias por compartir tu vida a mi lado._

Y la grabadora se paro; comencé a llorar nuevamente, esperando que tal vez esa hermosa voz regresara; que tan solo fuera una broma del destino, y que Edward se apareciera por esa puerta. Encontrar esto de Edward, de mi amor; aun no podía creerlo como me había dejado esto sin darme cuenta, ¡Cuánto me amaba, y cuanto lo amo yo también!. Mi vida también era él.

Esa noche me dormí escuchando su voz, no sé cuantas veces escuche la cinta, una y otra y otra vez; esos minutos donde sentía que él estaba conmigo otra vez.

Al día siguiente Rose y Alice llegaron dispuestas a sacarme de una vez por todas de mi casa, tuvieron primero que sacarme de mi cama.

- Bella es que ya debes de salir – Alice me jalaba de la cama – anda, Edward mismo te decía que debías de seguir con tu vida

Me habían encontrado escuchando la grabación de Edward, y después de que ellas la escucharan también y de que lloraran conmigo otro poco; se habían tomado la determinación de alegrarme el día.

- Isabella levántate o llamo a Emmett para que te venga a sacar – me amenazo Rosalie

- Está bien, está bien – le dije enojada, yo me quería quedar dentro de las sabanas y no me dejaban – ah de veras que son insoportables

En el momento en que me levante de golpe, sentí que el cuarto daba una sacudida; se movió todo y caí al suelo. "Bella… Bella… Bella" escuche que me llamaban pero no podía enfocar la vista a quien me hablaba, giraba mi cabeza sin saber a dónde dirigirla. Poco a poco la habitación había vuelto a su lugar y yo me encontraba sentada en mi cama; con mis amigos una a cada lado que me miraban sumamente preocupas

- ¿ya te sientes mejor? – me dijo ansiosa Alice - ¿Bella, me escuchas?

- Ah… sí… sí… - le pude decir con esfuerzo

- Bella ¿hace cuanto que no comes algo? – me quede pensando en esa respuesta pero me acabo doliendo mi cabeza

- Ah… no se… - le dije a tanto

- Esto ya no puede seguir así Bella, lo lamento pero en este mismo momento te vas al hospital

- ¡NOOO! – me levante otra vez, y aunque el mundo se movió levemente, pude mantenerme de pie – ¡no voy a volver a pisar ningún hospital otra vez!

- Bella, cálmate – me dijo Alice mientras taladraba a Rose con la mirada – no iras al hospital pero le pediré al doctor Thompson que te venga a ver

- No es necesario – comencé a decir

- Lo haremos Bella y final de la cuestión – me dijo nuevamente Rose

El doctor llego a medio día, cuando también Emmett y Jasper estaban ahí; solo Alice estuvo conmigo en la habitación mientras el doctor me interrogaba y me exploraba. Era muy amable, pero yo les tenía resentimiento a todos los doctores así que apenas y contestaba a lo que él me preguntaba.

- Doctor ¿está bien? – le pregunto Alice y mi estomago dio una sacudida de la que tuve que levantarme y correr al baño a vomitar

- La verdad creo que necesitaremos algunas pruebas de sangre, pero deben de ser en ayunas. También creo que deberías de tomar vitaminas Bella, es obvio que no te estás alimentando bien

- No voy a ir a ningún hospital a hacerme pruebas – le dije sin mirarlo

- Y no es necesario – me contesto el doctor – solo iras a unos laboratorios cerca de mi consultorio. Pero te lo digo de una vez, te quiero ver mañana ahí – me miro sobre los anteojos que llevaba

Mi contestación fue un resoplido, y me dirigí a la cama nuevamente a acurrucarme; sé que me estaba portando de la forma más infantil que podía pero poco me importaba. Mi esposo estaba muerto y yo quería hacerle compañía.

El doctor y Alice salieron de la habitación hablando, cuando ella llego en compañía de Rose me regaño pero yo apenas y la escuche. Al día siguiente fui a ese laboratorio de los brazos de mis amigas, después por decisión de ellas fuimos a almorzar para hacer tiempo en lo que le llegaban los resultados al doctor.

- Hola Bella – me saludo el doctor – ya tengo tus resultados, y debo decirte que las vitaminas te las debes de seguir tomando por otro poco más de tiempo

- ¿Pero ella está bien doctor? – le pregunto Alice - ¿no va a ser necesario que la llevemos al hospital?

- Pues no en este momento – contesto el doctor sonriendo – pero de que la van acabar que tener llevando al hospital, la tendrán que llevar; ellos están bien

- ¿ellos? – pregunto Rose

- ¿Por qué la vamos a llevar? – ahora pregunto Alice, a mí también me había extrañado tanto el comentario del doctor que acabe levantando mi cabeza

- Estas embarazada Bella, eso revelaron las pruebas – me sonrío el doctor

- ¿em… embarazada? – apenas y pude decir, escuche como mis amigas comenzaron a gritar, Alice hasta dio pequeños saltos de felicidad

El doctor asintió y yo no sabía que decir ni que pensar ¿embarazada? Pero ¿hace cuanto?, Edward ya llevaba casi 3 meses muerto y yo me cuidaba hasta el momento en que el tuvo esa cirugía.

No podía hablar, pero el doctor me levanto y me llevo con él, rumbo a la camilla de exploración con mis amigas a lado aun riendo y casi llorando; de pronto sentí algo frio en mi abdomen y me di cuenta que el doctor me había puesto un poco de gel, para después pasar un pequeño aparatito sobre él.

- Uhm, por el tamaño yo diría que llevas aproximadamente 3 meses – nos dijo el doctor

- Bella ¿Cómo es que no te habías dado cuenta? – me dijo Rosalie sonriendo, sus ojos estaban cristalizados

- Yo… yo no sé… - le dije, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – no… no…

- ¿no has tenido periodo en este tiempo? – me pregunto el doctor, yo negué con la cabeza; en este tiempo ni siquiera eso había pasado por mi cabeza, recordaba que una vez había visto en un programa de televisión donde decían que una de las causas de que no llegara el periodo podía ser la depresión.

- Yo… yo… - comencé – yo… pensé… que estaba deprimida… o algo así… que por eso no me bajaba.

- Pues creo que esto demuestra otra cosa – me dijo el doctor y volteo la pantalla frente a mi para que pudiera verla – Bella, te presento a tu hijo

Mis ojos enfocaron la pantalla, realmente no se veía gran cosa; el doctor me señalo a mi hijo y yo comencé a ver como esa nube de contraste iba tomando imagen. Me quede sin palabras, no podía creerlo, el amor de mi vida me había dejado a alguien dentro de mí, alguien que llego justo en el momento en el que él se fue; comencé a sentir las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, era tan hermoso; Edward no se había ido del todo, aun permanecía a mi lado, lo podía sentir justo a mi lado viendo al fruto de nuestro amor.

- Mi… mi… mi bebe – pude decir por fin sonriendo - ¿es mi bebe?

- Si Bella, es el hijo de Edward – me dijo Alice, cuando menciono su nombre yo comencé a llorar audiblemente

¡Era tan maravilloso!, mi pequeño Edward estaba creciendo ahí; ya podía imaginarlo, un bebe con todas las características de mi amor, sus ojos, su cabello; un niño travieso como había sido su padre, un hombre maravilloso como Edward.

…

..

.

6 años después

- ¡Renessme, ya es hora de comer! – gritaba bajo las escaleras, llamando a mi hija

- Ya voy – grito mi hija de vuelta –

Nos sentamos a comer en la mesa, me la quede viendo mientras comía; se parecía tanto a Edward, había sacado sus ojos y su cabello, era tan hermosa y cuando sonreía lo hacía de la misma forma que su padre. No podía creer que un día antes de enterarme de su existencia quisiera yo morir también, tener a este ángel frente a mi; me demostraba que aun tenía que hacer muchas cosas en esta vida.

- ¿mami? – me llamo mi hija

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- Al ratito que acabemos de comer, ¿podemos ir a ver a mi papi? – me pregunto con los ojos entusiasmados mientras yo asentía

- Sí… - le conteste – acábate las verduras e iremos

- ¿mami? – me volvió a llamar mi hija, pero tenía la mirada baja

- ¿Qué sucede Nessi? – le dije - ¿te pasa algo?

- No, no – me contesto rápidamente – es que estaba buscando algo en tu habitación y me encontré con esto, no te enojes – me pidió mientras me mostraba con su manita la grabadora que tenia entre las manos

- No la escuche – siguió – bueno solo el principio, cuando me di cuenta que era la voz de mi papi la apague

Tome la grabadora entre mis manos, le había enseñado a Nessi algunos videos de su padre, el de nuestra boda era su favorito; pero este lo había evitado, porque no quería que ella se sintiera triste. No me había dado cuenta que una lagrima había escapado de mi ojo hasta que Renessme me la limpio con su dedito.

- ¿Por qué lloras mami? – me pregunto con la voz a punto de llorar también, era obvio que a mí me había sacado lo llorona – discúlpame mami, no lo vuelvo hacer

- No, no mi amor – le sonreí para calmarla, luego la tome entre brazos y la senté en mi regazo – es que me pone muy feliz, cuando escucho la voz de tu papi

- ¿podemos escucharla mami? – me miro y me hizo un puchero que me recordó a su padre – antes de que vayamos a dejarle flores

- Si – asentí, y le puse reproducir a la cinta

"_Quiero dedicar esto para el amor de mi alma: mi hermosa esposa Bella". _Renessme sonrió cuando escucho eso, después estuvo atenta escuchando toda la canción. Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando escucho toda la grabación; cuando acabo se dio la vuelta hacia mi pecho y me abrazo con fuerza, yo no pude evitarlo y derrame unas lagrimas mas.

- ¿el te quería mucho verdad mami? – me dijo contra mi pecho

- Sí – le conteste y le levante la cabeza – y estoy segura que el también te quiere muchisisimo a ti

- Pero no me conoció – me dijo mi hija mientras lloraba – no puedes saberlo

- Claro que si – le dije – ¿no escuchaste la grabación? – volví a regresar la cinta a la parte que quería – _"Y si después tienes hijos, ámalos, ámalos como si fueran míos también; porque yo los amare como te amo a ti, recuerda que nunca me separare de ti…"_

- ¿escuchaste? – le dije – el ya te amaba desde antes

- ¡es cierto! – grito Nessi – mi papi me quería

- Te quiere – le dije – porque aunque no lo podamos ver ni escuchar, el nos cuida desde donde este y nos ama.

- Sip – me abrazo feliz mi hija

Mientras veía a Rennesme acomodar las flores que le habíamos traído a Edward; me puse a pensar todo el tiempo que ya había pasado desde su muerte, y desde que me entere que iba a ser madre; recuerdo que en esa ocasión cuando regrese a casa analice cada palabra que escuche de la grabación de Edward, y por primera vez sonreí feliz de haberlo escuchado, decidí que era hora de continuar con mi vida; porque ahora tenía a una hija que cuidar y amar como Edward me cuido y amo a mi, y aunque lo que más deseaba era volver a ver a Edward, sabía que ese momento un día llegaría y que mientras tanto yo debía de aprovechar cada minuto que estuviera junto a nuestra hija.

En ese momento una suave brisa voló los cabellos de mi hija y por un momento sentí el rose de los labios de Edward sobre los míos, cerré mis ojos ante esa sensación. Lo extrañaba pero sabía que él estaba con nosotras a todo momento.

Tenía un millón de recuerdos felices de Edward y yo juntos, pero estaba dispuesta a crear un millón más con Nessi. Le haría caso a las palabras de mi marido, y sería feliz, de hecho en este momento lo era, era feliz de haber tenido en mi vida a un hombre que me amo como a nadie en su vida y era feliz al levantarme cada día y poder ver al fruto de nuestro amor.

"Te amo Edward, y ten por seguro que algún día te volveré a ver amor mío".

*******FIN********

**HOLA! pss k les pareció? la idea me surgio ayer mientras veía por enesima vez Pd. Te amo; quienes hayan visto o leído el libro pueden encontrar el parecido... ah la canción es "Love you 'till the end" de The Pogues. para kienes kieran escucharla, deje un link en mi perfil para el video.**

**les gusto?; la verdad espero que si, se que es triste, yo acabe llorando mientras lo hacía jejeje... y se que había puesto en mi perfil que solo fics con final feliz, pero este lo tiene... con todo y lo que paso, tiene un final feliz...**

**ahora... TAN, TAN, TAN... le dedico este one a una amiga mia muy kerida... KARY!, linda gracias por la amistad a pesar de la distancia, eres increible! cuidat mucho! un besote hasta alla! **

**Espero en verdad que les haya gustado y ke me lo hagan saber en un review... bueno, si no les gusto también diganmelo... ayudenme a escribir mejor! **

**saludos y besos vampiricos a todos!**

_**Bella-Bere**_


End file.
